


Reality and illusion

by galravibes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Angst, Fanfiction, M/M, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galravibes/pseuds/galravibes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oikawa, please, stop. I beg you. Just stop."</p><p>"I'm growing up. Isn't that what you've always wanted, Iwaizumi?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality and illusion

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was given by http://green--felix.tumblr.com/ in one of their posts, so thank you so much.
> 
> Hope you like it, and feel free to leave a comment!

This was not what it was supposed to happen. This was completely unexpected and Iwaizumi didn't like it at all.

It had been a month and a half since Oikawa was abducted by aliens. Yes. Aliens. How the hell did that actually happen was still beyond belief. But it happened and it has been horrible since then.

Oikawa had loved aliens since he was a little kid. He was obsessed. He would watch every science fiction movie, he would read every book about space, he would buy every stuffed toy related to aliens and he would even own theme-related t-shirts. The list was endless. He even asked his parents if he could decorate his room wall as if it was the universe, and he proceeded with his brother's help. Oikawa had always been quite artistic, and so he painted his room as if it was a galaxy, putting stars in his ceiling as the ultimate detail. It was actually really beautiful.

However, all his love for aliens came to an end as soon as he returned from who-knows-where.

Iwaizumi was really worried. And not just worried. He was sad. He was sad because Oikawa was not Oikawa, but a stranger possessing his best friend's skin. He was a different person. He was not the one Iwaizumi loved.

And Iwaizumi was so tired, so tired and sad, and mad and frustrated, because some unknown creatures had decided to take Oikawa from him and return him defective. Those monsters turned him into a robot, a machine with no apparent feelings, a replica of those without personality. They destroyed his dreams. They destroyed his illusions. They destroyed his soul.

While Oikawa was missing, the team had to try to keep being as strong as they were when they were all together. But it was impossible. It was as impossible as if politely asking a building to stand up without cement. It was as difficult as to attempt to stand up with your legs broken. It was as unimaginable as believing in aliens. But life had a certain way of always punching you with the most ironic coup possible.

They fought and fought, but it didn't matter. It didn't matter at all, because Oikawa was the base of the team, and even if the team was strong, they needed their main pillar.

The worst thing came when Oikawa appeared in the gym, a week after he came back, to say he would no longer attend practice because he was quitting volleyball. He dropped the bomb and left. No explanation. No excuses. He just left.

And it's necessary to mention that Oikawa stopped using the "Iwa-chan" nickname. Iwaizumi had always hated it, but as soon as Oikawa started calling him just "Iwaizumi", he realized how much he actually loved it. No other was or would ever be allowed to call him that. And it seemed as if not even Oikawa would use it ever again, which was sadder than what he expected.

Iwaizumi let it run, thinking that maybe it was a temporary trauma and that Oikawa would soon be himself again. He was wrong.

One week after those events, anger started tripping all over Iwaizumi, and so he decided to go to Oikawa's house, which was just a few meters ahead his own.

He knocked the door and no one answered, so he took the liberty to enter without permission. He looked around the first floor, but he only heard sound from upstairs. As soon as he arrived to Oikawa's room, his eyes went wide open.

"What the hell are you doing?" Iwaizumi asked, with a mix of shock and anger.

"Oh, hi, Iwaizumi. I'm just throwing away all this trash. By the way, would you mind giving me that garbage bag next to you?" He talked without a bit of emotion in his words, and that made Iwaizumi want to scream and cry. And the lack of his nickname felt like a knife ripping his heart apart.

"Oikawa, please, stop. I beg you. Just stop." _What did they do to you?_

"I'm growing up. Isn't that what you've always wanted, Iwaizumi?" He turned around and started destroying some old posters that he bought in a museum exposition.

"Stop." He stopped, but he did not turn to face Iwaizumi.

"You always complained about my childlike attitude."

"Stop, please."

"Stop what, Iwaizumi? I'm different now, yes, but I need to start being the adult I am. We're going to university this year and I have to be capable of being without y..."

"STOP!" Iwaizumi couldn't handle it anymore. He couldn't handle this serious version of Oikawa. He couldn't handle the automaton that was in front of him. He couldn't handle the whole situation.

"I've never wanted this! I don't know what those fucking aliens did to you, but they changed you and I want you back!"

"Exactly, Iwaizumi, you don't have any idea of what they did to me." Now he turned around. His eyes were at the verge of crying and his whole face was red. It was a horrible image.

"Then explain it to me, Oikawa. Explain it." Iwaizumi stepped slightly closer.

"They showed me... things. They played with my mind and showed me what future was waiting for me if I didn't stop with my alien obsession. They showed me a world in which everyone left me alone because of how dumb I am. They placed in my brain random pieces of what waited ahead and no one was with me. They tortured me with loneliness, with failure and with wasted effort. And they tortured me with a futuristic life in which you were not with me, Iwa-chan. They discovered how important you are to me and in those images you were not with me at all, and I was so so alone, Iwa-chan. You weren't with me and I missed you so much."

Iwaizumi was already hugging Oikawa, and loud sobs were coming out of his mouth, with a waterfall of tears falling from his eyes. Iwaizumi hold him tightly, his arms strongly wrapped around Oikawa, and Oikawa was holding desperately to Iwaizumi.

"They were so cruel, Iwa-chan. They wouldn't stop tricking me."

"I know, Oikawa, I know." He removed some hair from Oikawa's face and then retired some tears with his thumb. "But it was all a lie, Oikawa. You're not alone. I'm here, right?" Oikawa nodded doubtful.

"But how can I know this is not a dream. I don't know how to differentiate reality and illusion. I’ve been, since I’m back, in a constant search of what’s real and what’s not."

"Okay, close your eyes." He did. "What can you see?"

"Nothing. Well, I see colored dots, but there's noth..."

Iwaizumi kissed him softly, carefully caressing his face. They kept their lips together a few seconds and they separated. Oikawa opened his eyes.

"What was that, Iwa-chan?"

"It was a kiss, and it was real. Did it felt real?"

"Yes."

"Then, from now on, if you want, whenever you doubt about what's around, tell me and we'll do this again, okay?"

"Okay. But, Iwa-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Can we do it even if I know that what's happening is real? I mean, can we do it whenever?"

Iwaizumi smiled, and he briefly kissed Oikawa once more.

"Yeah."

 

* * *

 

Six months passed since that moment and Oikawa has been progressing little by little. Every day he gets closer to who he was before the abduction, but there was still a long way to go.

Iwaizumi ended up helping him to throw away most of his alien stuff, because he understood that it would be a reminder for Oikawa of an experience that he of course wanted to forget. However, Iwaizumi prohibited Oikawa to forget about the space. The universe was something beautiful and unexplored, full of planets and constellations that were waiting to be discovered. It was immense, and that immensity was extraordinary. And Iwaizumi knew how much it would hurt Oikawa to simply forget everything about it.

When they moved together, after entering in the same university (Iwaizumi for zoology and Oikawa for physics), they painted one of the rooms as if it was the space, just like Oikawa's old room. Oikawa wasn't able to express how grateful he was, how much he loved Iwaizumi.

Oikawa had nightmares too. He would get up in the early morning screaming non sense and waking up Iwaizumi, who would hug him tightly and calm him telling him he was there, that he would stay, that he was going nowhere, that he loved him.

And Iwaizumi knew that, with some time, Oikawa would full recover. Because Oikawa's nightmares were starting to be replaced by sweet dreams. Because Oikawa smiled and laughed more every day. Because Oikawa was getting used to being the one to start a kiss. Because Iwaizumi knew Oikawa, and he was seeing more of his true self as weeks passed. Because he trusted him blindly. Because they loved each other and sometimes love can be the most powerful medicine against pain.

   


End file.
